Darkness enfolds me
by Dragons123d
Summary: Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith, has been sent to Kashyyyk to destroy a Rogue Jedi and the followers, however, he now has to deal with his Wife onboard his personal ship, the Executor. He also starts feeling the pull of something in the Force that may lead to a future he never intended or wanted. (RotS AU)
1. Chapter 1: Son of Nothing

"_Loss is only a part of the universe around you, young one...simply let it pass on or you'll never reach your full potential." _\- Jedi Holocron, date 1785 BBY

* * *

**Part I**

**Imperial**

* * *

The _Executor_ orbited silently over Mustafar, its massive shape hidden in the shadow of the planet that the moon orbited. The massive Super Star Destroyer with its nearly endless fire power only sat in place as its crews worked on it silently. Repairing, building and upgrading the mighty vessel as Admiral Firmus Piett read over the report. The once young officer, having been field promoted from Captain due to the unwise actions of his predecessor, sighed as Lieutenant Sarah Harrow waited patiently for the Admiral to dismiss her.

Not that she needed it, Piett thought to himself, she would of walked out minutes earlier if I hadn't told her to stay.

The blonde officer waited as Piett finished reading, peering up at her. Her olive grey uniform was impeccably cleaned, nothing could be found on her since the new requirement for all those in the Imperial service to be as clean as the ships they worked on or in. He stood, the Lieutenant standing as well as he handed the report back to her.

"Take this back to Intelligence and have it filed away like the rest." He ordered before saluting, dismissing her without another word.

She took the report, saluting and left his office. Firmus Piett looked out of the viewport at the lava moon, his thoughts turning to his career and how he had been placed as the Admiral of the most powerful SSD in the Imperial Navy. Of course, it wasn't through bribery or anything that the little Rebellion used, oh no. He was the perfect officer on record, but in the field, it was a different story. In fact, his service only started a year and several months after the Jedi were found to be plotting against the former Republic, now the Galactic Empire. Of course, he also was one of the few that had any recommendations from a Senator from Naboo.

He heard his holocom chime and he opened the link, finding the face of Senator Padmé Amidala looking at him.

"S-senator?" He asked, a bit surprised.

"Hello, Piett," She smiled, though her expression was a tight one, "I needed to talk with you."

"About what, Senator?"

Amidala sighed, "Emperor Palpatine has assigned me to be the representative of Senate, tasking me to work and live as a Officer on the _Executor_. But, since Lord Vader,"

Piett noted her tone shifted to an even tighter one at the mention of Darth Vader's name, making him wonder what the Senator had against his Leader.

"I can authorize this but you'll have to speak with Lord Vader in person, Senator. I can't, as I'm working on repairing the ship after the near fatal attempt on Senator Mon Mothma on Kessal." Piett said briskly, his voice more dark then he would of prefered but Padmé nodded.

"I understand, I'll need clearance codes for landing on Lord Vader's planet." She said curtly.

"Understood, would you like anything else, Senator?" Piett asked, having gotten his voice back to a normal and more natural level.

"Maybe have my outfit ready for when I arrive on the _Executor_, Piett." She smiled.

He only nodded as she ended the transmission, pressing a button.

"Commander Garrett," He said sharply.

"Y-yes Sir?"

"Send the landing codes to Senator Padmé Amidala when her ship enters communications range."

"Understood Sir." The channel clicked off as Piett walked out of his personal office and towards the bridge of the SSD.

* * *

J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship swiftly dropped out of hyperspace and speed into Mustafars' atmosphere, the silver hull glowing eerily in the lava covered planet. As it landed, a few Stormtroopers quickly walked out to inspect but someone else watched, high above the death covered rock. Very few cared for this place but that wouldn't have mattered, what happened here was enough to drive home the dark memory of his defeat.

"My Lord," One of the Red Guards that the Emperor had forced upon him said flatly, "Senator Padmé Amidala is here to speak with you."

Darth Vader: Lord of the Sith, Apprentice to Darth Sidious or his public name, Emperor Sheev Palpatine, didn't even look up from his place at the window.

"Have her brought to the inner chamber, no further. I will talk to her alone." He said, his tone sharp and dark.

"Yes, my Lord." The guard nodded, sending the instructions to his fellows before returning to his place.

Vader simply walked out of his bacta chamber, towards the inner chamber. His cape billowed behind him His breathing echoing over the walls of the castle as the massive blast doors opened, along with the heat blast doors that gave him a perfect view over the very sight that he had been cut down by his former Master, Obi-wan Kenobi. The Sith paused, breathing hitched as he gazed at the beauty of the woman he had married in another life, another better person.

Padmé Amidala only looked at him, her face emotionless as he marched down the ramp and stood in front of her. Forced in a suit, he may be, locked away from ever truly touching her skin, but he would never betray her.

"A-ani?" She asked, her fear expressed in her wavering voice as he felt his heart break.

"Padmé...I'm still here." His voice rasped before he pulled his wife into a gentle and probably very uncomfortable hug, due to his armor.

She didn't care, it seemed, she hugged him with all her love. Vader could only smile but his mask, the mask of a destroyed man, hid it from her. She pulled away and a tear fell, he wiped it away. Silence fell as they took in the fact they were still hiding their secret marriage from everyone. Of course, the Emperor knew this but he approved, as that meant Vader had to work harder to keep his love safe. Of course, that included himself.

"Ani...The Emperor sent me to…" She started but he stopped her.

"I know, my Master told me already. He is very displeased that the Senate doesn't realize how hard the Imperial Navy and Army is working to keep them safe." Vader intoned sourly.

Padmé frowned, as squeezed his gloved hand.

"Well, I'll be under your command for the foreseeable future."

Vader nodded before his masks' built in receivers told him of an incoming transmission from his master. He snarled and looked at his wife, her eyes showing worry.

"My _Master_ is calling me, go, I'll be on the _Executor _soon enough." He let go of her and turned away.

He stopped when she kissed his masks' cheek and walked out. He watched her leave then marched into the communications room, kneeling as his Master's transmission came through. The blue hologram of his Masters' face wasn't any more pleasant to look at as it was in person. The sneer made it clear something wasn't right within the Empire.

"Lord Vader…" Sidious hissed, "There is a disturbance in the Force."

Vader looked up at his master, confused. "What is it my Master?"

"A Rogue Jedi has been found in the Kashyyyk system, gathering followers and other Jedi on the Wookie Homeworld. Destroy her and her followers, do not fail me." Sidious growled, eyes glowing even over the holo.

Vader bowed his head, "It shall be done, Master."

The transmision cut and Vader stood, heading towards his personal shuttle with the new mission in mind. Kill the rogue Jedi, and any other followers, with extreme prejudice.


	2. Chapter 2: King of Everything

"_Those who use the dark side are also bound to serve it. To understand this is to understand the underlying philosophy of the Sith. The dark side offers power for power's sake. You must crave it. Covet it. You must seek power above all else, with no reservation or hesitation." _\- Darth Revan, date ?3000-2000 BBY

* * *

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_, as Admiral Piett had the crew quickly to the Kashyyyk system. At his side was Padmé Amidala, wearing the white uniform of a Grand Admiral, another "gift" from the Emperor. Even though it was form fitting to a big degree, his angel looked so natural inside it. Her gaze settled on a control panel and she walked over to it, pointing out a flaw in the program that was quickly corrected. The officer looked way more relaxed, in fact, the entire deck was more relaxed and was working at a more efficient rate.

Sometimes, even he could of been surprised.

But the bridge soon tensed as the massive Super Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace as it entered real space of the Kashyyyk system. Around the Wookie homeworld was a Rebel fleet, made up of many Frigates, Corvettes, a few Dreadnaughts and a _Venator. _The ship was clearly one of the few that survived and was under the command of a Jedi, who was on the planet with others of his/her kind. Just as well, cause Vader wasn't going to let any Jedi survive.

"Launch all Fighters, prepare the invasion forces," Piett ordered, before Padmé spoke up.

"Delay those orders," She said before taking charge, "Have the _Interdictors_ jump to strategic escape point and drop gravity wells around the area. Keep them from escaping."

The orders were relayed and executed with cold efficiency, as the system was now cut off from any travellers in and out. Not that the invasion forces needed back up, but Vader had put the newly promote Grand Admiral Thrawn on standby just in case the Rebels tried to pull a hit and run.

"Spilt the fleet into groups of three, comprised of a _Victory, ISD I _and _ISD II_. Have them jump and surround the Rebels, cutting off any chance of running past the Gravity Well generators." Padmé ordered, as Darth Vader watched, silent.

He stretched his senses out and felt...something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Lord Vader?" The "Grand Admiral" asked, confused.

"I sense someone...I haven't felt sense…" Vader turned and looked at his Wife before activating his com, "Prep the 501st and the Invasion Forces, now!"

* * *

Down on the planet, the Wookies were clearly unsettled by the presence of a young Togruta female, one that was bond and beaten into a corner of a wooden hut. Over her was a young boy, and his Father, both concerned over her health. She had gone through worse but this was a very bad beating from the radical young and hormonal padawans.

"Is she going to be ok?" The boy asked softly, unsure of the girl's chances of survival.

"Yes, Galen, she'll pull through but I'm having Chook'loo and his brethren stand guard over her hut." Jedi Knight Howard Marek answered as he placed the final bacta patch on a grizzly looking bruise.

It was then a rowdy and poorly dressed Twi'lek padawan walked in, looking a bit scared. Howard looked at her and frowned.

"Ayylin? What's wrong?" He asked, the young lady looking very upset.

"Master, the others are getting more wild and are turning darker...I feel icky being near them."

That explained the state of her undress, he felt it too. Ram Kota, the fool, had gotten it into his head that he would be the new Grand Master and teach these Padawans. The Master was as senile as he was stupid. He wasn't teaching at all! He was left with Master Shaak Tii on this world to handle over twenty younglings/padawans. If that wasn't bad enough, the _Executor_ had entered orbit and Kota had gone with all the Padawan's into his ship to attempt to usurp the SSD from the Empire!

He stood, walking over and kneeling before the little Twi'lek, her black skin has small red lines that made her look more sinister.

"Ayylin, you have me, Galen, Master Tii, Maris and Ahsoka here to protect you-" He started to say before the hut shook from some unknown force.

Letting go of Ayylin, Howard looked outside and felt his heart clench inside his chest. LAAT/c with multiple AT-AT's and AT-TE's, with more carrying clone troopers, specialized units and others carrying in smaller walkers like AT-APT's and AT-ST's. Even now, he could feel the Wookies roar and begin to defend their homeworld once again. But now, they had to face their former allies.

The invasion had begun.

* * *

Darth Vader smirked under his mask, as his personal shuttle descended to the secured drop point. The 501st were doing their job as he watched, Padmé had control of the battle above. As his shuttle landed, Vader walked down the ramp and towards the bridge that lead to the huts. A field commander rushed up, reporting that the Wookies had been expecting something like this but were pushed back violently.

Darth Vader simply dismissed him and let the Force guide him, his sense reaching out until he found the Jedi. He stopped a moment before continuing onward, most of the Jedi were in the battle above, along with a Jedi Master. But down here, here, he felt the presences of Jedi he thought he had killed. Clearly, he needed to make sure.

As he walked towards the heaviest fortified area, Vader cut down every Wookie that came within reach of his blade. Nothing would stop him, not even his Master could stop him from this. The Dark Side sang as he destroyed the sentience that opposed him. All that he had left behind was bodies of the warrior wookies, limbs slashed and necks broken.

He was stopped by several Wookies that lifted the rope bridges before he could grab one. On the ramp above, Vader could make out the flag of the Wookies, a hunting bird, wings proudly upraised. Then he saw them, Master Shaak Tii and Jedi Knight Marek, the Force hummed as he felt the two look at him nervously and in fear.

"Turn back Dark Lord! Whatever you came here for, you won't find here!" Marek shouted, clearly trying to not let his voice crack.

"You can't disguise yourself from me, _Jedi_!" Vader sneered as he used the Force.

The tree, along with the hut that was attached to it, shook then the wood creaked. Bending and shifting, the wood release energy slowly, instead of snapping all at once. He put more force into the tree, making it shake violently like a boat on a stormy sea.

"GRAB HOLD OF SOMETHING!" Marek shouted, holding onto the railing, "QUICKLY!"

Vader clenched his fist, the supports snapping and the tree shook harder before he closed his other fist. The ancient wood gave out and collapsed right in front of him, like an overripe fruit. He waited, before two blue blades activated. He reactivated his own blade, the red glow contracting against the blue light.

Shaak Tii struck first, using Form IV: Ataru as Marek used Shii-cho, but had barely had a smattering of Makashi thrown in. Vader toyed with them for a while then pressed Marek into a corner. He snarled and stabbed the Jedi through the heart before blocking Shaak Tii's blow, feeling her light dim as he also felt more of the Jedi fall.

"Give up, Shaak Tii, its over." Vader hissed as he pushed the Togruta into a corner.

"N-never" She gasped, her eyes showing a broken spirited woman.

"Master!"

Darth Vader turned, looking at the two younglings and…

"Snips…" He said, a soft whisper but his former apprentice looked up.

"Sky guy?" She weakly asked.

Darth Vader looked at Shaak Tii then punched her out cold, as troopers run up.

"Bind them all, take them alive, and get medical teams on this one." Vader snapped, pointing at Ahsoka Tano, the Troopers nodding as they called it in and put electro binders on the two little ones, and the Jedi Master.

Darth Vader only knelt besides his former padawan, a gloved hand touching the bacta patch on her arm. The sounds of battle went silent as Vader looked over the teenage Togruta, who pulled herself against his chest. He could feel her emotions and her state of mind, they needed an anchor. He fit that bill now even though he wasn't Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano needed someone. Maybe Vader could work this into his favor...


	3. Chapter 3: Master of Many

"_To change a rule isn't to break it, Apprentice. It is the bend the rule until it fits the needs of the time and even then, that new Rule must be shaped even more to completely rectify the means of why it was created. Since the Rule of Two began, it has changed over the decades." _\- Banite Sith Master, Sith Holocron, date 954BBY

* * *

The battle above Kashyyyk was turning deadly, the Imperial fleet cut down anyone that was foolish enough to try boarding the _Executor_. Most of the Rebel Frigates and Corvettes were burning wreckages, as the _Venator _stood tall amide the conflict. Grand Admiral Padmé Amidala watched, reports of the battle down below were swarming in as her Husband concluded his business. However, his Tie Advance shrieked past the bridge as he entered the battle, Padmé's gaze falling on the _Venator_. Jedi General Rahm Kota was on that ship, along with what remained of the Padawans, after the first two tried boarding the _Executor_.

They had been killed in a turbo laser blast, not that Padmé cared.

She had seen the Jedi for what they were, at least, what she knew. They had stolen children from their parents, most of them never remembering they had a kid in the first place. Once they started training them, the little ones would be taught to not feel emotion or anything, just be an empty soulless super human.

Like the Droids the CIS had used during the Clone Wars.

If that hadn't been enough, her own son had been stolen from her moments after she gave birth! After having no luck of finding her son, even with the Emperor's help and her Husbands, they were no closer to finding her son. Sidious, yes she knew that Palpatine was a Sith Lord, had promised that he would not stop until her family was reunited. She made sure of that, having him use Sith Alchemy to make a contract that was binding in every way so the Dark Lord wouldn't turn traitor.

That being said, Padmé was also a Force sensitive but not in the way most thought. She couldn't use the Force as a Jedi or Sith could, she was better at feeling the emotions and the situation, like a Force User could see into the future for a few moments. This made her not only a great Politician but also a great Leader in combat.

A officer spoke up, "My Lady? Lord Vader has boarded the enemy _Venator_. The Fleet has also sent out a distress signal."

Padmé nodded, "Send in boarding parties, destroy the rest of the ships' escort. Call in Grand Admiral Thrawn, have him ready to stop any Rebel ships from assisting the fleet here."

* * *

Darth Vader marched through the wreckage of the old Clone Wars ship hangar bay, his crimson blade cutting down Kota's personnel and personally trained troopers. He could sense the old General's presence, like an annoyingly bright speeder light that refused to turn off. The Sith Lord headed straight for the Jedi, ignoring anything that would distract him from his goal.

The Dark Side whispered a warning to his right, his blade rose and blocked the green blade of a Padawan.

"You were foolish to join the Jedi," Vader sneered, blocking as the boy struck again, "Join me and the Emperor will show mercy."

"N-Never! You're evil and turned this Galaxy into a T-tyrannical society!" The boy exclaimed, but his stutter gave away the fact he had thought about it.

"Pitty," Lord Vader mused, "The Emperor would of accepted you with open arms."

The crimson blade buried itself into the boys' gut, as he dropped his lightsaber. The Padawan teared up.

"I-I was promised...I would see...my mommy...again."

"The Jedi lied to you, boy. He would of never taken you back to your parents, as he has removed you from their memory." Vader hissed, pulling his blade free of the boy.

The boy fell to his knees, whimpering, Dark Lord staring at him.

"Join me, and I will teach you the ways of the Force that the senile Jedi would of never taught you." Darth Vader said, watching.

The boy looked at him then his body collapsed, dead. Vader turned and walked away, confronting and cutting down four more padawans before reaching Kota.

"Vader," Kota growled, turning to face him.

Kota had seen the passage of time, hair grey nearing white, broken nose making him look like a man that had seen more battles than anyone else. Vader only lifted his blade towards the old fool and Kota attacked. Vader slashed and blocked, Kota simply using a lazy form of lightsaber combat, trying to catch Vader off guard. The Dark Lord pushed back and struck Kota with a violent moveset of Form VII Juyo.

Kota backpedaled then Darth Vader was force pushed into the far wall. Kota grinned, as the rest of the surviving padawans activated their blue/green lightsabers. Vader looked at them all and focused himself, letting the Dark Side flow into him and feed him powers beyond the imagination of the Jedi.

_Double Vision: Two padawans on the right strike at the same time, his left has many heavy machines…_

Vader used the Force and hurled the machines into the attackers, one having her ribs crushed under the weight and the force of the hit. The other lost his head, Vader turned his attention on the others and pointed his finger accusingly at Kota.

"You are no Master," He snarled, "You are nothing more than a senile old fool that knows nothing compared to the power of the Dark Side."

Kota charged before the Sith backhanded the old Jedi into the right control center, as the other padawans looked at Vader, horrified.

"Join me, and I will teach you the ways of the force," He said, "and return your families to you, unlike the Jedi. They only wish to keep you subjected to the Light and make you emotionless droids!"

That made the young force users shiver, Vader grinned behind his mask. He could feel the waves of confusion and doubt rolling off of them as a few of them turned off their weapons and walked towards him. He nodded and looked at the others, they didn't follow through.

"So be it," Vader hissed, as the Padawan's that joined him watched.

His blade cut through the air, the screams of the younglings were heard over the open comlinks on the remaining Rebel ships and the ships that arrived out of hyperspace. The Dark Side sang in praise of this death and destruction, as Darth Vader finished off the final Padawan. Death Troopers rushed in and took aim at the few Padawans.

"They are mine, destroy the old Jedi." Vader snapped, the Troopers instantly turned their blasters on Kota.

Kota stood, green light casting sickening shadows on his body as he defended himself for several long seconds before he was cut down. The padawan's watched in horror as the General was shot to pieces, Vader sneered and walked out of the control room.

"Follow me." He ordered, making the little ones follow him without question.


	4. Chapter 4: Servant of None

"_It's a Sith Legend. Darth Plagueis was a Dark Lord of the Sith, so powerful and so wise. He could even influence the Midichlorians to create life. He became so powerful, the only thing he was afraid of was losing his power. Which eventually, of course, he did. Unfortunately, he taught his apprentice everything he knew, then his apprentice killed him in his sleep. It's ironic. He could save others from death. But not himself." _\- Darth Sidious/Chancellor Palpatine, date ?22-19 BBY

* * *

Darth Sidious was very pleased, very pleased indeed. Lord Vader had struck a critical blow to the Rebellion and gained more Force sensitives. The Dark Lord of the Sith felt the Force purr almost at this as Vader finished up his report, nothing could be better than this moment right here.

"Master," Vader said, "I wish for your council."

"Speak, Lord Vader, my old Friend," Sidious smiled, wanting to know what troubled his young apprentice.

"Master, I have started feeling something calling me," Vader started, "A feeling like something out there is begging me to find it. I felt it after I had secured the Force sensitives, almost like a voice…"

Sidious thought for a moment, his apprentice had grown very powerful since he had reunited with Padmé Amidala. Yes, even more powerful than Sidious had ever realized, much to his stupidity in the past. Darth Vader had only gotten stronger from Amidala, he grew weaker after he prematurely told him that his wife had been killed.

A mistake he would never make again.

The Emperor had changed a lot since he had started teaching Darth Vader and in conjunction, the Lady Padmé Amidala Skywalker/Vader. The two were points in the Force that Sidious knew would reign over his Empire long after he had passed on, they were the perfect mix of Light and Dark. A vortex of destruction that would never be snuffed out, no matter what powers tried to do so otherwise.

"My old Friend," Sidious spoke at last, "Have you told your wife about this?"

"I have not, my Master."

"Seek her opinion," He sagely said, "my council would be to find the source of the voice, unless your love says otherwise, then you can teach the force sensitives."

"I understand Master" Vader signed off as a red haired teen walked in and Sidious sneered at her.

"Mara Jade, your late," He snarled, lightning arching over his fingers, "you have better got a good explanation for this."

Mara shivered and knelt before him, "Yes, my Lord."

"Speak!" He snapped.

"My lord, I have found more information on what may be a secret Jedi Temple in the Unknown Regions...Deep Unknown Regions." Mara said quickly.

Darth Sidious steepled his fingers, looking over at his "Hand" with disgust. Mara Jade had once been promising, but now she was more of a liability as she got older. But this information was promising, if the Jedi had a secret temple than Vader should be sent to destroy it. Mara, however, was like an open book to him.

She wanted to handle this herself, prove her worth to her Master.

Pathetic child.

"You will not go investigate this information, Mara. You have proven more a threat than a help to the Empire. My Empire. I am sending you to Lord Vader for a much needed training session."

"But M-Master-" She started to protest before lightning silenced her.

"This is my will and command, Mara, you are a liability. Prove you are worthy of the title of my "Hand" and maybe you'll be allowed to investigate this information." Sidious grinned and watched the girl slowly stand up.

"Y-yes my Master."


	5. Chapter 5: Creatures of the Light

"_Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." _\- Grand Master Yoda, date 32-31 BBY

* * *

Death Squadron dropped out of hyperspace near the Imperial Ryloth Repair Yards, both Grand Admiral Thrawn's' fleet and Darth Vader's, under the command of Grand Admiral Padmé Amidala. As the fleet docked their most damaged ships first, Vader watched as he felt the Force flow around him and around the Twi'lek homeworld. He felt the Force gathering on the planet like a storm, building and swelling into a dangerous maelstrom, but he also felt the presence of another Jedi, one that should of also been dead.

"Bring Acolyte Ayylin to my Tie Advance, we are going planetside." Vader hissed at a trooper, who saluted and rushed off to collect the Twi'lek.

Padmé looked at her husband, a frown making her lips turn downward.

"Who do you sense?" She asked in a low voice.

"Former Knight Secura…" The Dark Lord intoned savagely.

Amidala nodded, her features tightening as she ordered a planet wide scan for any activity that was out of the ordinary. The scan came up with a few results, Ryloths' former Jedi temple had soldiers around it that were not Imperial troops.

"Then that is where they are, Grand Admiral," Darth Vader said, "I will handle this Jedi myself."

"What about Ayylin?"

"This will be her first true test, the Light side is a tempting master. The Dark is a reserved Mistress that gives power to those that seek it and are worthy of her knowledge. I will teach her this lesson or she will fall."

The bridge was quiet then Padmé sighed, nodding.

Darth Vader left the bridge, marching quickly to the hangar bay.

* * *

Jedi Knight Aayla Secura felt the Dark side above her homeworld, making her shiver before running outside. Her troopers, all recruits from the Rebellions ranks, saluted.

"Ma'am?" One asked, concern in his voice.

"Vader is here, get the reserves and weapons armed. We set the trap now!" Aayla ordered and the troopers rushed off.

She looked away and ran back inside the temple, having to set her part of the trap up.

* * *

Darth Vader arrived on Ryloth with Ayylin following, the young Twi'lek was terrified of getting lost or taken so was attached to his leg for lack of a better term. The Twi'leks moved out of their way, not wanting an incursion with the right hand of the Empire. Which was alright with Vader, who was focused on reaching that temple and killing the Jedi. Ayylin would watch and learn the truth that she so stubbornly refused to accept.

As they moved closer, Ayylin whimpered as she reached out with the force. Vader calmed her down with his own force presence, before he felt the air...change. The little one couldn't feel it but the Sith could and his blood heated up with excitement, they were walking into a Jedi Trap. Now was the time to spring it, so he continued walking until they were able to see the temple.

Then the trap was sprung…finally.

"DARTH VADER!"

Vader looked up and Ayylin squeaked in terror, all around them was Rebels. Thousands of Rebels, all armed with Tanks, Snipers and heavy artillery. Everything aimed at him and in part, Ayylin.

"Surrender now! Drop your weapons and let your prisoner go!" The same trooper shouted.

Darth Vader watched amused at the Rebels, then spoke to Ayylin, "You see, Ayylin? They think you're my prisoner, when you are not. They are as clumsy as they are stupid, this Rebellion only harms itself with delusions of the "Old" corrupted "Republic"."

"T-The Republic was c-corrupt?" Ayylin whispered, confused as she never heard of that.

"It was, very corrupt. The Empire ended that and now the people want to go back to corruption."

"T-thats horrible!" She gasped.

"ENOUGH! SURRENDER, YOU'RE SURROUNDED!" The trooper shouted.

Darth Vader looked up and pulled out his lightsaber.

"All I am surrounded by is fear…" Vader activated his blood red blade, "And dead men."

* * *

The Rebels screamed as Ayylin watched, her fear should of grown but as she watched, she felt safe around Vader. His crimson blade defending them as the tanks and other weaponry tried to hurt them. Nothing got past Vader as he focused on the Rebels. Ayylin felt the Force hum around Vader. Nothing felt so warm and comforting as she heard a voice in her mind, feminine and seductive.

"_My chosen has proven his worth, what about you?"_

Ayylin frowned before the world finally went silent, unsure as Vader stood silent next to her. Then she looked up and a blue blade came at her, crimson blocked it in a shower of sparks.

"Killing children, Jedi?" Vader hissed.

"I'm saving her from your dark influence, Vader!" The blue skinned Twi'lek hissed, summoning her blade back.

Ayylin hid herself behind Vader's boot, terrified as the Jedi tried to murder her! Darth Vader hissed and entered Jyou fighter stance. Aayla stood on the top of the Temple steps, giving Ayylin an apologetic look before glaring at Vader.

Something then occurred to Ayylin...Darth Vader was more than a person now.

He was her new Master.


	6. Chapter 6: Beings of Darkness

"_I am altering the deal. Pray I don't alter it any further."_ \- Darth Vader, date 2 ABY

* * *

Red and blue clashed against one another on the steps of the old Jedi Temple, the red pushing the blue back as the much more powerful and dangerous fighter forced Aayla Secura into a proverbial corner. The would be Jedi Master was really no match against the Sith Lord, as the trap was suppose to weak Vader to a point where she could end him quickly.

That had been a mistake.

Darth Vader struck again, his blows making the twi'leks arms shake from the raw force put behind each one. The further into the Jedi they went, followed by the little Ayylin, the more weapons Vader gained. Stones, crates and other assorted items were all flung at the weakening Jedi, all of which either hit home or were sliced apart.

"You are weak, Jedi," Vader sneered, kicking Aayla across the temple's main chamber with a loud thump, "Clinging to a religion that left you a former shell of yourself!"

"At least I didn't murder children!" Aayla spat, slowly getting to her feet.

That costed her, as she felt her throat close and her body lifted into the air like a doll.

"Don't," Vader snared, "you ever talk to me about murdering children!"

The sound of Aayla's gasping filled the chamber as Ayylin picked up the fallen lightsaber. Activating it, the little girl looked at her fellow Twi'lek before her eyes narrowed. Vader lowered the Jedi onto her knees and let Ayylin snatch his blade from his hand. Just like Anakin had done to Count Dooku, Ayylin held the two lightsabers in a scissor like position across Aayla's neck.

"You tried to kill me and my Master," Ayylin hissed, the force hummed as it filled the temple.

"Now I end you!"

Aayla couldn't even say a word before the blades slid across her neck.

_Snip_.

It was all over, the head slowly rolled away as the body stayed put in the kneeling position that it had been forced into. Vader watched and then noticed the gathered Force Spirits of old Jedi surrounding them. He summoned his weapon and then used the Force to pull Ayylin to his side, the Ghosts looking between the fallen Jedi and the new acolyte.

"_Why little one? Why did you have to take the dark path?"_ One of the spirits asked before Vader spoke up.

"You have no say in her destiny, she is free to do what she wants! Begone foul spirits!"

They gave Ayylin a look of sorrow before fading away, Ayylin held Aayla's lightsaber closer before Darth Vader turned her away from the Temple. They left it before Vader called the _Executor_ and had it bombed from orbit. Nothing would be left of the temple for any further Jedi to use.

* * *

In medical bay D6 of the _Executor_, the medical staff and medical droids worked tirelessly on the beaten and horribly hurt body of Ahsoka Tano. It seemed that her injures had only been made worse by some Force technique that would break her body when the padawans were struck down, making it harder for the droids to repair her wounds if more kept showing up! Once the last of the padawans were taken care of, the medical staff finally were able to work on her body.

Hours of intense surgery finally fixed nearly all of the Togruta's internal damage but it would take time for things like her nervous system to heal, even with a special form of Bacta fluid. But the Force was strong with the Togruta, everyone could feel it, even the droids.

Watching the entire thing was Grand Admiral Padmé Amidala, on her right was Grand Admiral Thrawn. However, Padmé was Thrawn's superior so it meant a lot more in the chain of command. Thrawn had watched the operation and even suggested a few things that worked perfectly.

Of course, Thrawn had stubbornly stated, "Study the art of a species, you'll know that race completely."

Padmé only hoped that Ahsoka would remember her, and Anakin. Even though he was Darth Vader now, it would be better if the young former Jedi padawan would willingly join. She doubted she'd join that easily though.

"Vader has entered the medical bay." Thrawn said, bringing Padmé out of her thoughts.

She watched as Vader stood over Ahsoka before motioning to a Medical droid to do something. She turned on the one way speaker for them and paled as she heard Vader talk.

* * *

"Keep her restrained until I am finished."

"Yes sir." The Droid responded as it went about its duties.

Ahsoka screamed and fought at her restraints as her vision blurred before focused on him.

"_YOU!" _She spat, voice cracking, "_KILLED THEM!_"

"No," Vader said calmly, looking over Ahsoka with calm that he didn't feel inside, "The Jedi wanted the Emperor dead, I did not."

"Why?" She hissed, "Why save me after all you did?!"

"You were my apprentice, Ahsoka," Vader walked around her, his voice extremely calm, "I could not let the hormone driven Jedi kill you nor could I have done anything for you when the _Jedi_ blamed you for what Barriss Offee did by herself. You left me alone in a dark time and place during the final weeks of the Clone Wars that lead me to choose my own destiny, not that of the Jedi."

"B-but…" Ahsoka tried to make a come back, use anything against her former Master, but couldn't, "Why?"

"Because the Jedi fear the Dark cause it is more powerful if they have something they love to empower them. The Dark Side needs every emotion to control and power it, Love and Lust, Joy and Pain. It needs it all fulfill its needs for any Dark Side user. I have lost much but found much in my choice."

Vader motioned to where Thrawn and his love, Padmé, was, watching and listening in.

"Padmé is alive, but her children were stolen right from her after the moment of birth! Jedi only steal and brainwash children! Not the Sith, they let you choose how far you want to go and for what cost!"

Vader paused before saying, "Its time for you to pick, my old padawan. You want to continue holding onto that accursed religion or join me and be free of the shackles that bind you down?"

Ahsoka seemed to be fighting an internal battle of wills before finally bowing her head and all but whispered the fabled words of submission. Words that have stood the test of time, ever since the first true Sith apprentice uttered them to the Sith Master, words that have never changed since the Sith had changed from the time of the Pure Blood Sith then to the present.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?"


	7. Chapter 7: Temptations of Good

_"It is you who fears death, 'Valkorion'. I do not. I will not kneel." _\- Darth Marr, date 3637 BBY

* * *

Darth Vader stood on the bridge of the _Executor_, staring out into the starlight blackness of the void. His thoughts were focused on the one thing that made him more angry than anything else, that of his old master. The same one that had taken his kids from him and Padmé, the man that would die by his hand. But where was the old fool now was the question…

"My Lord!" A voice spoke up, making Vader turn and look down at the Officer.

"We may have a lead as to where the Rebellion is hiding," The young man said, his voice holding a little excitement at this news, "The probe droid may of also spotted Kenobi!"

"If this is so, have the coordinates sent to the rest of the fleet and prepare Death Squadron for a hyperspace jump!" Vader ordered as he grinned underneath his mask.

"Yes sir!" The young man grinned back, Vader liked this boy, maybe he would get a promotion soon.

* * *

The Rebel base sat quietly on Batuu, the old trading post having been turned into a secret base. However, the Rebellion was tense due to the reports that came in from across the galaxy. Jedi Masters and Knights were falling to the hands of Darth Vader, the most recent was Jedi Knight Aayla Secura. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed as he looked at the report as he kept an eye on the little boy that was practicing the sixth form of Lightsaber combat.

His twin was on Dagobah, training under Grand Master Yoda. The separation happened after he had learned from Senator Organa that Padmé was now a Grand Admiral. The seven long years after taking Luke and Leia away from Obi-wan had left a cold hole in his heart, he knew that he shouldn't have taken them but he had let fear overrule his decision. Now, fate was working against him and the remaining Jedi in the galaxy.

The Force spiked and jumped, looking up into the sky, eyes widening as yells and screams filled the base.

Death Squadron had just dropped out of hyperspace and had cut off the entire system from the rest of the galaxy!

"Luke!" Kenobi called, looking at the blonde haired boy, "We have to go now!"

* * *

Padmé hissed in disgust at the Rebel fleet, before she began giving orders. This was the biggest fleet of the Rebels, but the Empire would win and if her husband was correct, Luke was here. So was Kenobi…

"Thrawn, begin phase one," She ordered to the Chiss Grand Admiral's hologram, before turning to the crew, "Launch all fighters, prepare for combat! All Tie Defenders are to begin anti-bomber protocols upon launching!"

The crew worked quickly, orders given as Death Squadron prepared for battle. The Rebels were quicker, having the advantage in fighter craft as near millions of ships launched, already reaching the Imperial fleet in mere moments. Thrawn, however, was quick as he quickly used the point laser defence weapons on the near seemingly endless dreadnaughts to cut down the numbers of the Rebels.

She smirked, waiting for the right moment to strike…

It showed itself moments later, just as planned.

"Open Fire!"

As one, Death Squadron fired all of their turbolasers in a wave of green death. The wave of energy collided with the Rebel fleet in a lightshow of explosions and destruction. Nearly a quarter of the fleet was out of commission now, just as planned. She signalled the beginning of the second phase, this was going to be the victory needed.

"Move the fleet into position, have the ground forces prepare for ground combat!"

* * *

It was mere moments for the Ground forces to land on Batuu and begin cutting down the Rebel troops, as Darth Vader marched purposefully towards where the Force was strongest, Mara Jade on his heels. The girl was already given the orders to get Luke Skywalker alive or she would die, simple as that. She also didn't want to make Vader angry again after he nearly killed her for her near successful assassination attempt on Ashoka's life.

The Sith ripped the door into the base off with the Force before using his lightsaber to cut down any soldiers that dared to try and impede his path. Mara split off from him to look for her target as Vader left a path of destruction as the 501st followed after their leader. Vader motioned his troops to leave him as he sensed Kenobi nearby.

They quickly left as Vader marched forward, finding the Jedi trying to, unsuccessfully, to get a young boy with blonde hair into a starfighter. Using nothing but the Force, Vader yanked Kenobi away from fighter, smashing the fool into the far wall with a satisfying crunch of stone, metal and wood work.

The boy gasped before running into a side passage but Vader felt the boy's force signature. It was his son, yet, there was that he couldn't place. Like something else was connected to his son that was familiar. Shaking it off, Vader faced his old Master, the Dark side growling like a starved Rancor in his ears.

Kenobi slowly stood up before grabbing his weapon, the blue blade that was so blue it was nearly blinding white, hummed in his hand.

"Our long awaited meeting has come at last," Vader said, walking towards Obi-wan, "the circle is now complete, when I left you, I was but the learner, now I am the master."

"Only a master of Evil, Darth," Obi-wan barely got out before Vader struck.

Time seemed to go back, Vader and Kenobi facing one another on Mustafar. But this time, it was now going to end. Red struck Blue in a violent show of power and skill that showed that neither was crippled or going to hold anything back this time. Even now, Kenobi defended himself, letting the Force guide his every movement.

Vader let the Force guide and he commanded it at the same time, his rage fuelling his every blow, strike, parry and slash. The two duelists battled into the base, leaving long scorch marks on the walls as Vader purposefully pushed Obi-wan out of the base and into the warzone. The Rebels could only watch as one of the greatest Jedi Masters faced off against Darth Vader in a duel that was leaving blurring arcs of Red and Blue around them.

"Your powers are weak, old man!" Vader taunted, pushing both blades hard before Kenobi forced them away.

The Jedi went in for a chest strike, Vader batted it away with a single handed swipe. Kenobi spun, returning to face the Sith with his blade pointed at his chest. Vader snarled and put his other hand on his weapon, letting his senses out to find certain objects around the battlefield.

"You can't win Darth," Kenobi said quietly, "if you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than ever!"

"Then I shall show you the true nature of the Force." Vader retorted, using the Force to lift countless objects into the air and hurling them at Kenobi.

Kenobi slashed and cut through every one before being blown back by a barrel full of fuel. The Sith lunged at Kenobi through the fire, not caring if he was on fire as his blade slashed and hacked at the others. Kenobi, disoriented and flash blinded by the close proximity of the explosion, barely parried all of the strikes. Vader grinned as he pushed harder, forcing his old Master on the back foot.

He then grabbed Kenobi, head butting him hard, followed up by a right hook and back handing him into the dirt. Kenobi groaned before gasping as Vader's boot crashed onto his ribs, breaking a few in the process. Vader summoned Kenobi's weapon to his hand and crossed both blades across the old man's neck.

"I have my son, but there is another, a sibling…" Vader hissed before tossing the Jedi's blade away, forcing Kenobi into the air with the Force, "Where is the twin?"

"I will never tell you anything, Darth," Kenobi hissed, his hand on his throat, desperately grabbing for some invisible fingers that weren't there.

Darth Vader looked at his old Master, everything came down to this moment. His life now had two choices, kill his master or let him live. Kenobi looked at him with eyes that showed one that was broken and remorseful. Vader glared back, even behind his mask, the hatred he held for the Jedi was easily palpable and felt in the air.

"You were my brother, Anakin," Kenobi whispered, tears falling as his voice broke, "I loved you."

Darth Vader hissed, "As did I, but you lost that when you and the Jedi turned traitor, but you did something that made you dead to me...You stole my children right from Padmé's bed!"

Kenobi's face contorted into one of shame before Vader lifted his blade to cut down his old master. Before he could swing, the weapon was summoned out of his hand, making Vader turn to destroy whoever dared oppose him. He froze, an uncommon move for the Dark Lord. He felt shock as he found his crimson bladed weapon in the hands of his son, looking up at him with utter horror.

The blade barely wavered in his sons' hands, but the tip shook a little, as his hands invisible quivered from the mere presence of the Sith Lord.

"S-stay away from him, V-Vader!" The boy stuttered, as Vader noticed Mara being held back by a 501st Trooper.

Vader looked down at his son, before looking at Kenobi. The old Jedi was looking at the boy in shock.

"Luke," He gasped, reaching a hand out like he was trying to stop him, "Run, get out of here, don't look back!"

"Luke…" Vader turned and faced his son, before speaking up again, "do you know who I am?"

"Y-yes!" Luke nodded, slowly gaining courage as time passed by, "Y-you're Darth Vader, and you killed my Father!"

Vader growled at this, making Luke take a step back in fear. Vader pointed at Luke before speaking, his tone sharp and cold.

"No, Luke, I am your Father," The Sith said, as he saw his son's eyes go wide and tears form.

"N-no, its can't be, Master Kenobi...h-how?" The boy sputtered, falling to his knees, Father watching, Jedi struggling.

"He lied to you," Vader said, walking over and kneeling next to Luke, "Your mother is alive, as am I. We have been scouring the Galaxy for you, not matter the cost."

"B-but why?" Luke whimpered, the crimson blade deactivating as it fell onto the ground, battle all but forgotten.

"Cause he is trying to brainwash you into something you shouldn't be, a mindless, emotionless slave." The armored Sith told him, looking at Luke as he felt his heart break for telling him the cold truth.

Luke remained silent, but Vader stood up. Taking his weapon, the Lord of the Sith turned and faced his old master. Clenching his fist, Kenobi's body suddenly went rigid as every bone in his body was crushed. The sound made Luke gasp in horror as the man that had been there for seven years was killed right before his very eyes. Vader dropped the body to the ground, turning and picking up Luke in one hand.

"Come, your mother will be waiting on the _Executor_." The Sith said before marching away from the corpse.

Luke didn't answer, too shocked to say anything as he caught one final glance of his former master. The body lay on the ground, hands curled, like it was holding some weapon that was never there. With tears flowing down his face, Luke cried for the Jedi, not caring if anyone heard him. Vader summoned Kenobi's lightsaber to his free hand as he stepped onto the troop transport, Mara Jade at his back as the doors closed.

Darth Vader looked at Kenobi's body one last time, feeling as though he had just let down someone else in the galaxy.


	8. Chapter 8: Rewards of the Bad

"_Do you know the difference between an error and a mistake, Ensign?" 'No, sir.' "Anyone can make an error, Ensign. But that error doesn't become a mistake until you refuse to correct it." _\- Grand Admiral Thrawn, date 24-25 ABY

* * *

The _Executor_ orbited around Batuu, along with the rest of Death Squadron. As of now, the Rebellion was nearly and utterly destroyed with any survivors either captured or they escaped the Interdictor fields into hyperspace. Darth Vader didn't care, as he carried his son into his wifes' bedchambers. Luke had quieted down during the journey to the SSD, to the point that if it wasn't for the boys' weight, Vader would of forgotten he was even there in the first place.

Mara Jade had done her job until Luke had escaped her grasp, leading to the death of Obi-wan. Vader wasn't pleased with Mara at all, as he already had to deal with the political idiocy of the Imperial Navy climate that kept him away from his real apprentices. The door slid open to show Padmé standing there, waiting for him and Luke to enter. The moment they did, Padmé pulled Luke into her arms, holding him close.

Vaders' breathing filled the room as mother and son held onto each other tightly, mother tearing up as the son was on the verge of breaking down. Vader turned and left the room, he would have his moment with Luke but right now, he would need to focus on Mara Jade. He headed down to one of the hangar bays that had been semi-incorporated into a dueling ring to train the new sith. Ahsoka Tano and Ayylin were sitting next to each other as one was facing Mara in the ring, the other two former padawan's were busy studying ancient history of the Sith.

When he got in close, everyone but Mara stood and bowed to him. The red-head glowered at him instead, her purple blade still active in her hands. Darth Vader could feel the defiance rolling off of her so he decided to show her why her defiance was going to be her downfall.

* * *

Padmé ran her hand through her sons' hair, as Anakin left. The Grand Admiral felt a tidal wave of emotion overwhelm her, which made it hard to speak at all. She could only hold her son close and comfort him. Luke wasn't so speechless however.

"I-I thought you had died, m-mom…"

She winced, that was what he had to bring up fist, her death.

"Well, most everyone did as well but it wasn't real information, Luke," She said, her voice soft and gentle, "So any account of my death is really exaggerated to the extreme."

Luke looked up at her and tightened his grip, like he wasn't so sure about this so he had to make sure by hugging. Padmé kissed her son's brow before Luke started speaking up more.

"M-mom...w-what happened? Why didn't you come for me if you weren't dead?" His lips quivered from his emotional turmoil inside.

She thought for a few heartbeats on how to tell him without having to scar him even more. Once she collected her thoughts, Padmé finally answered him.

"Your father and I were unable to come because we had both been busy, only recently, we were able to begin trying to look for you. I know seven years is a long time but we were unable to do anything until much later. As of now, you are the son of the right hand man to the Emperor and your mother is in charge of your father's fleet, Death Squadron."

Luke blinked, eyes wide in shock and wonder. She smiled, even now, it seemed that her son had his fathers' interests in the military. How far into the military was unknown but still, like father like son. She ran her fingers through her son's dirty blonde hair as Luke pondered on what she had told him. Thank the Force that Luke instinctively recognized her, with or without the force helping. They stayed in this comfortable silence until her comm chirped, meaning she was needed on the bridge.

She stood, putting Luke on his feet before taking his hand. She lead him towards the bridge of the _Executor_, hoping they wouldn't be under attack from anyone after just finding her son.

* * *

Admiral Firmus Piett grimaced as he looked over the readout, this wasn't good at all. After the battle was over, it seemed that the Rebels had gotten Death Squadron into a trap. One that Piett had to admit was very smart on the Rebels part, putting them between a rock and a hard place.

"What is it Admiral?" The calm voice of Grand Admiral Padmé Amedala asked, making Piett look up.

He nearly tripped when he saw the little boy holding her hand, which he was pretty sure that they weren't allowed up here. But he didn't bring it up, one thing you don't do is spit regulation at a superior officer if he or she has a guest on board.

"The Rebels, Ma'am," He said, joining her in a few strides, "They have us surrounded on all sides."

Padmé's mouth formed a thin line before she took command.

"Get all fighters ready to handle the Rebel starfighters, have the gunnery crews at the ready. We are not going to let the Rebels win without a fight!"

The crew cheered as one, making the young boy jump as the crew members went to work, preparing the SSD for the fight of its life. The boy wrapped the Grand Admiral's leg in a hug, making Padmé brushes her hand through the boys' hair to calm him.

"Piett, have Thrawn be ready to do his job, cause we are not losing this battle."

"Of course, Ma'am." Piett saluted and quickly went to the holocom to get Grand Admiral Thrawn.

This battle was going to be a nightmare if things turned south, especially if the Rebel's had someone that could have done this.


End file.
